Hana-Hana Fruit
The Hana-Hana Fruit (ハナハナ実, Hana Hana Mi) is a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to replicate and sprout pieces of their body from the surface of any object or living thing, making the user a Replicating Human (複製人間, Fukusei Ningen). "Hana" (花) is the Japanese word for "bloom" and "flower", and reflects the nature of the user's power to sprout their body parts like a blooming flower. Whenever the parts sprout from a chosen surface, pinkish-white petal-like particles also seem to originate and then swirl away from where they sprouted, as well as around the user itself, further giving emphasis to the Cursed Fruit's name; the parts seem to remain on the location from which they bloomed for as long as the user wills otherwise and also does so in a dissipating manner, also with the petals being manifested as they vanish. It was eaten by Nico Robin. The power of the fruit was first seen before Luffy and the others when they first met Robin on the Merry Go, but was not given a name or explained in any way until during Robin and Pell's confrontation. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Robin, is the ability to sprout multiple body parts on any surface including the user's own body, except Sea-Prism Stone. With this ability the user can take on many attackers by using many sprouted limbs. Since the user is practically the only one who knows where their limbs will sprout out, they have the element of surprise on their side. So unless an opponent is incapable of being held, like being a Logia Cursed Fruit user or otherwise, any opponent that faces the user is practically defenseless against them, making this fruit one of the most powerful of the Paramythia class. As she claims to Pell "speed" and "strength" mean nothing to her, as she can render almost any foe into submission with ease. She also used her powers to create the illusion that she impaled Vivi with her arm, although she has only done this once. In another instance she able to render the Alabasta forces reluctant to enter the Royal Tombs simply by covering the entrance in arms that tried to grab them as they neared. She can also focus her power on one or many foes around her. Another strength is that the user can also create body parts like an eye in order to gather information. Using the aforementioned spawning of one hundred arms, Robin can use each hand created to support each other and meld together thereby allowing her to create larger hands out of many to take on more powerful and larger foes. This aspect also makes her more versatile as it allows her to form more intricate patterns with her sprouting limbs like Cien Floret Wing and Big Tree. The only pattern to show any time limit was seen with the Cien Floret Wing, as it requires great effort to maintain altitude and keep her in mid-air, resisting gravity and gaining forward momentum. Her abilities also allow her to create limbs of gigantic proportions, as Robin demonstrated after the 2-year timeskip. After the timeskip, Robin's duplication ability has grown to the point of creating a full-body clone of herself. Oddly, unlike the rest of her abilities, her clone is also able to generate clothes. The user has a radius of 200 Hana Hanas in which they can extend parts of their body. Weaknesses The user of the Hana-Hana Fruit has some weaknesses unique to themselves. The user will gain damage to their body if the extra limbs are attacked and can feel the pain. They can't create limbs where there is not enough room and while each part is capable of that parts normal movements, the body part itself is bound to where it was sprouted from. The strength of the user is also still limited to their individual strength. This means that the individual strength in the replicating appendages are no different to that of Robin's actual corresponding limbs. So with hundred arms or more each individual limb gains no extra strength, although she can meld them together to end up having exponentially more strength at her disposal, along with excellent crowd control that comes with that many limbs accomplishing holds and chokes on the enemy. Also, like all Cursed Fruit Users, she cannot swim. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Robin for a variety of ways. She has been using them as far back as when she was a child. She most notably uses the powers for combat, however, she has been known to use them for other purposes (such as tickling Luffy and Chopper). When Robin uses her power in battle, she uses a submission and grappling style where she replicates her arms at specific locations on her opponent's body and puts them in painful holds to prevent them from moving, or to disarm them by knocking away any weapon or tools that they may have in their possession. Pre-Timeskip Arms Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia